


Take It From Here

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Daily Deviant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James just can't help himself when he's around Teddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It From Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



“Yes, Auror Potter,” Teddy says, looking him straight in the eyes, “I have an extremely urgent problem.”

James’s gaze flicks to his secretary. “Thanks, Finn. I’m sure I can take it from here.” He is aware of a wicked grin forming on Teddy’s face, and he somewhat regrets his choice of words; however, it would look much odder to correct himself now.

“I’ll be in my office,” Finn says, edging out, and closing the door.

Teddy prowls closer to James. James hates that he can do that – prowl. James is already aware that his cock is stirring and this is not the time or the place – definitely not the place – for that. He’s at work, for fuck’s sake.

“Um,” he says, ever clever with words.

“Um,” Teddy says back. 

He is close enough to touch James now, and he reaches out a finger – just one finger – and runs it down the side of James’s jaw. James feels his heart give an extra large thump. God, he’s at work. He’s an Auror. Teddy is not going to reduce him to quivering incomprehensibility within a minute.

“What can I do for you, Ted?” he asks.

“What a very leading question,” Teddy murmurs.

James is used to being, if not taller than other people, at least of a size, but Teddy tops him by a good couple of inches. It is quite unreasonable of him. He is crowding James’s space, and clouding his mind, just by _existing_ this close to him.

“I’m at work,” James says, obviously.

“I’d noticed,” Teddy says. He moves a step closer, so that they are almost touching. He bends his mouth to James’s ear. “Remind me when you last weren’t. Remind me when you were last at home. Remind me when you were last at home with me.”

“I…” 

God, it’s been crazy recently. Teddy’s right – it’s been ages since James has seen much of his own home, let alone Teddy’s. James did actually sleep at the office the other night. He hadn’t intended to, he’d just sat down on the sofa in Finn’s room and suddenly it had been several hours later and there had seemed no point in going home just to come back in three hours’ time, so he’d groaned, rolled onto his side, and been woken by his secretary’s arrival the next morning.

“Remind me,” Teddy says quietly, “the last time you were in my bed, naked, begging me to fuck you.”

James moans, just a tiny bit, his head falling back a little. Enough that Teddy’s mouth is on his neck, sucking, biting, and James should be stopping this because Finn could come back in any moment, but this is Teddy, his Teddy, whom he needs like hell. And it is so hard to think of anything else with Teddy’s mouth against him, Teddy’s hands reaching round to pull James hard against his body.

“I’ve got a meeting in here in ten minutes,” James protests weakly.

“Cancel it.”

“I can’t.”

Teddy huffs a laugh in his ear. “Then you’d better get on with things. Because I’m going to fuck you, right here and right now, meeting or not. So if you don’t want them to walk in on you being fucked, I suggest we get started.”

“I…” Mustn’t. Can’t. Shouldn’t. James gets halfway there. “Must,” he says.

“Yes,” agrees Teddy; and his mouth is on James’s, and it is warm and firm, and James has dropped whatever important file it was he was hanging on to, and is hanging on to Teddy now instead, which is so very much a better idea.

Warm mouth. Hard body. Strong hands. Teddy, god. 

Meeting. Finn. Other Aurors. Getting Caught. Fuck.

And the thought of getting caught with Teddy in his arse shouldn’t be a turn on, but it doesn’t appear that James’s cock knows that. Or it could just be that Teddy’s rubbing up against him until James doesn’t really care if the whole bloody Ministry arrives as long as Teddy will fuck him. Teddy scrambles James’s brain like nothing on earth and he’s pretty sure that the only reason he’s still standing is because Teddy has his strong arms wrapped tightly round him, one hand firmly pressed to his arse.

“Beg me for it,” Teddy whispers in his ear, biting down on it.

“What?” James feels half-drugged, pressed hard against Teddy.

“Beg me to push you over your desk and fuck you there,” Teddy says, licking the tender place he just bit with a warm tongue.

“Oh god,” says James, helplessly aroused. “Oh god.”

“Admit that you don’t care if anyone does come in,” Teddy is continuing, rocking his hips against James’s in a repetitive motion, “as long as I fuck you. Admit how much you want me in your arse, right now.”

A little undignified noise makes its way out of James’s throat. Teddy’s hot body. Teddy’s hot words.

“Please,” he says, knowing it’s almost a whimper.

“Please what?”

James clings to Teddy, almost shaking with need. “Please fuck me. Ted, please. Please.”

“Yes.”

Teddy walks him over to his desk, his mouth still busy on James the whole time. Kissing here. Licking there. Sucking. Biting. Making James moan in his own bloody office with Finn just outside. Finn, who could come in and ask about the meeting – how many cups of coffee to make, whether he needs to make copies of the notes. Finn, who… who James doesn’t give a fuck about because Teddy, _Teddy_ , god. And it seems James has said some of this aloud, because Teddy is laughing quietly, hitching James’s robes up around him, flicking open his trousers with ridiculous ease and pushing them down his thighs. Teddy’s fingers are on his cock. James’s hands flap at Teddy, trying to grab and touch any part of him they can find, but he’s distracted by what Teddy’s doing to him, too turned on to concentrate; and he scrabbles at Teddy frantically like he’s some sort of first time virgin.

“Tell me you want it now. Tell me you want _me_ now,” Teddy is murmuring, rubbing James so James is making pathetic little squeaks, and can’t remember his own name let alone how to vocalise anything.

Teddy’s mouth is on his, passionate, demanding. And James kisses back like his life depends on it – and it feels, it really feels like it does, like he’d die without Teddy touching him, kissing him.

“Oh please oh please,” he is whining, and Teddy spins him round and pushes him down on the desk.

“Tell me,” Teddy insists.

“I want you. I want you now. God, Teddy, please.”

“But you’re at work,” Teddy says softly, mischievously, murmuring a slicking spell and rubbing teasing fingers down the cleft of his arse, moving in circles around his entrance.

“I don’t care. You’re right,” James cries, desperately, “you’re right. I don’t care who comes in, the Minister or Finn or Dad or _I don’t care just fuck me, Teddy_.”

“I will,” Teddy promises.

And his cock is big and hard and perfect, and it’s against James’s arse and James can hear himself still begging; it doesn’t sound like him, not like James Potter, cool, confident Auror. Not this breathy, pleading voice crying out for Teddy over and over. But this is what Teddy does to him. This is what Teddy makes him, and James fucking loves it even as he knows he should be humiliated as fuck by his easy submission. Teddy pushes into him and groans; and it is this moment, when Teddy makes that noise, the one which shows how much he wants this – as if coming to James’s workplace and seducing him isn’t hint enough – which breaks James apart. Teddy moves inside him, and James wants him to do it forever… and knows he needs to make it fast, before people start arriving for the meeting, before he’s found with his pants down and his Healer lover fucking him hard into his own desk.

“Imagine,” says Teddy, between gasped breaths, “what the Head Auror would say if he saw you now. Or that – fuck” – James has pushed back against him, giving as good as he’s receiving, and Teddy wants him too, so badly – “that secretary of yours. This is you ‘taking it’ from here, Jamie, just as you told him you would.” A breathless laugh. “God, how you’re taking it.”

“Touch me,” James says, not caring how needy he sounds, just wanting to come.

Teddy slides a hand round to grasp James’s cock; he knows exactly where to touch, how to move. And James has Teddy’s cock in his arse, and Teddy’s hand on his cock and it is fucking perfect. Teddy pistons his hips, and James knows they’re both so close, it’s _right there_ reaching out to take them.

“Like that,” Teddy hisses. “God, yes.”

And Teddy falling apart does it; James is coming across his desk, across his robes, across Teddy’s hand, his arse spasming around his lover’s cock. Teddy thrusts a few more times, long, forceful strokes as his own breathing groans in his throat and he spills inside James’s arse.

Then there are voices outside the door, and James still has his trousers around his knees, Teddy’s softening cock inside him. He’s covered in come and sweat, and it’s got to be obvious to the blindest observer exactly what’s been going on here.

“Fuck,” he says frantically, searching for his wand to cast some spells, pulling away from Teddy and trying to tuck himself back together.

Teddy watches as James turns, and smiles at him as he picks his own wand off the desk (when did Teddy put it there, for goodness sake?) and waves it languidly. They’re both clean now and James has his trousers back round his waist, at least partly done up, as the door begins to open.

Teddy steps away. “Thank you, Auror Potter,” he says, in his most polite voice, apparently unaware of the ruffled state of his own garments. There is a wicked amusement in his voice.

James smooths down his hair, and looks frantically around, trying to check for signs of their illicit activity. His file is still on the floor where he dropped it, but Teddy’s cleaned his desk well enough that there’s nothing wrong with that. And James’s hair is often a mess, so it’s not like anyone will see anything new in its current disreputable state. He looks towards the door and gives a harassed smile to Finn, who is ushering in two of James’s fellow Aurors.

“Thanks, Finn. Um, coffee all round?” He hopes, frantically, that his voice doesn’t sound as husky and post-orgasmic as he feels. It’s very difficult to think straight, this soon after sex with Teddy.

“Of course,” Finn says politely. “The Head Auror says he’s going to be a few minutes late” – thank fuck for that; James has a horrible feeling his father would know exactly what has been going on if he walked in now – “and I believe that Auror Weasley is also due to join us.”

James coughs, trying to get his voice back to normal. “Thank you.” He risks a glance at Teddy. “I hope that I… um… assisted with your problem?” he asks, trying to sound casual.

The glint in Teddy’s eyes almost kills him. “For the moment,” Teddy says meaningfully. He nods at the Aurors, at Finn. “Excuse me, folks. I hope the meeting is successful.”

He strolls out. James realises too late that he is watching his lover’s arse, and drags his eyes away. Finn has a slight blush on his face, and James suddenly wonders quite how obvious they’ve been. More than he likes to imagine, he suspects. He turns away, hastily.

“So,” he says calmly, bending to pick up the discarded file from the floor and wondering how soon he can make his excuses to leave work, to go to Teddy’s, to make it up for all the nights he’s worked late recently, “about the case…”


End file.
